Daniele Trinchero
Biografia Daniele Trinchero ha ricevuto la Laurea in Ingegneria Elettronica il titolo di Dottore di ricerca in Ingegneria Elettronica e delle Telecomunicazioni dal Politecnico di Torino, Torino, Italia, rispettivamente nel 1993 e 1997. A cavallo tra il 1996 e il 1997 ha lavorato presso il Consiglio Nazionale delle Ricerche (CNR), a Torino, Italia. Nel 1996 ha visitato la Loughborough University, Loughborough, Regno Unito. Da dicembre 1997 lavora al Dipartimento di Elettronica del Politecnico di Torino, dove nel dicembre 2004 ha fondato gli iXem Labs, diventandone prima il Responsabile, poi il Direttore. Nel 2010 e nel 2011 ha visitato il College of Engineering della Qatar University, Doha, Qatar. Presso il Politecnico di Torino, ha tenuto corsi di Radiotelecomunicazioni, pianificazione radio, Internet of things, teoria elettromagnetica, compatibilità elettromagnetica e misure di campo elettromagnetico. A partire dal 2011, ha sperimentato soluzioni didattiche innovative che prevedono l'utilizzo di social networks e la partecipazione diretta degli studenti all'attività di insegnamento. Uno di questi esperimenti è stato riconosciuto come "Best Practice" nell'ambito della "European Competition for Best Innovations in University Outreach and Public Engagement" organizzata ad inizio 2012 dall'Oxford Internet Institute . Il suo ambito di ricerca principale è relativo allo studio della propagazione di campo elettromagnetico applicata al progetto di dispositivi e reti senza fili. I sui interessi di ricerca spaziano dalle reti di sensori senza fili, alle reti senza fili geografiche,i collegamenti a lunga distanza, i sensori, le antenne, la propagazione di campo elettromagnetico, le misure di campo elettromagnetico, la compatibilità elettromagnetica, i dispositivi a microonde, le superfici selettive in frequenza, i dispositivi per schermature, e i sistemi di comunicazione a basso costo per l'inclusione digitale delle regioni in via di sviluppo. Internet for Peace Nel 2010 Daniele Trinchero è stato scelto dalla rivista Wired Italia come testimone per supportare la candidatura di Internet al Premio Nobel. La proposta si basa sulla convinzione che "Internet costituisca un potente strumento di democrazia e che la comunicazione globale veicolata attraverso la Rete sia il mezzo più efficace per superare barriere di tipo politico e militare, per diffondere la conoscenza e per affermare la cultura della collaborazione e della condivisione", come dice Riccardo Luna"Commenti di Riccardo Luna". La campagna è stata supportata dal libro di Riccardo Luna intitolato "Internet è un Dono di Dio""Internet è un Dono di Dio", che dedica un capitolo all'attività svolta dal gruppo di Daniele Trinchero per rompere l'isolamento digitale in Sud America e Africa, e dalla rivista Wired Italia, che ha dedicato un articolo del numero di Marzo 2010 a Daniele Trinchero, ribattezzandolo "Mr. Wireless", nell'ambito della serie "10 voci per un Nobel""Mr. Wireless". Contributo all'ottimizzazione del trasporto idrico Daniele Trinchero ha ideato un'applicazione basa sull'utilizzo di Mobile Wireless sensor networks per ridurre le perdite nelle reti di trasporto idrico, anche e soprattutto interrate. Si tratta di una piattaforma di rete senza fili innovativa basata sull'utilizzo di sensori mobili capaci di fluire trasportati dal liquido all'interno di tubi pieni di acqua, per rilevare parametri fisici del mezzo di trasporto e di trasmettere le relative informazioni di monitoraggio alla superficie. Questa attività a condotto alla pubblicazione di un brevetto, depositato da Politecnico di Torino e Qatar University . Il dispositivo mobile è stato battezzato WaterMOLE e rappresenta una soluzione innovativa per rilevare, mediante onde radio, perdite di acqua nelle reti di trasporto dell'acqua potabile. Nel 2010 a Daniele Trinchero è stato assegnato uno dei Best Author Awards dalla International Telecommunication Union (ITU) per un articolo che presentava la piattaforma WaterMOLE al Workshop “ICTs: Building the green city of the future” held at the Shanghai International Expo . Note Collegamenti esterni *www.polito.it (Politecnico di Torino) *www.iXem.polito.it (iXem Labs) *Electronics and Telecommunications Department of Politecnico di Torino *Internet For Peace Fonti * Categoria:Ingegneria per l'ambiente e il territorio Categoria:Monitoraggio ambientale Categoria:Ecologisti italiani Categoria:Ingegneri elettronici Categoria:Sviluppo sostenibile